


braids & blushes & bucky, oh my

by hawksonfire



Category: Marvel
Genre: Emotions, Fluff, Genderqueer Bucky Barnes, Genderqueer Character, Getting Together, Hair Braiding, Other, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/pseuds/hawksonfire
Summary: Some times, Bucky wakes up and knows right away. Knows what to be called and how to look and which clothes to wear to make that abundantly clear. Other times, it’s not that simple. Other times, Bucky’ll wake up and lay in bed and stare at the ceiling, thoughts going around and around in circles until something happens to make it click.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Thor
Comments: 30
Kudos: 99





	braids & blushes & bucky, oh my

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sporadic_fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sporadic_fics/gifts).



> For D, who asked for some uber-fluffy Bucky/Thor with genderqueer Bucky and getting together. I hope you like it!! <33

Some times, Bucky wakes up and knows right away. Knows what to be called and how to look and which clothes to wear to make that abundantly clear. Other times, it’s not that simple. Other times, Bucky’ll wake up and lay in bed and stare at the ceiling, thoughts going around and around in circles until something happens to make it click. 

Today, Bucky thinks, is the former. There’s about a fifty-fifty split on which day it’ll be on any given day at any given time, but Bucky’s starting to get the hang of it, now that there’s the freedom to do so. Steve, bless his heart, bought these neat little pronoun pins last time the two of them went to Pride. Didn’t make a fuss about it or nothin’, just left them laying on Bucky’s dresser later that day. 

The one that says ‘my pronouns are nope’ is Bucky’s favourite, but the one with ‘do not refer to me ever’ comes in a close second. Bucky’s fingers hover over the little pile for a moment before plucking the ‘they/them’ pin with little skulls on it out and pinning it to the sweatshirt they’re wearing. 

A soft _ding_ gets their attention. “What’s up, JARVIS?” They ask.

“You wished to be alerted when Prince Odinson was back at the Tower,” JARVIS says politely. “He approaches.”

“Thanks, J,” Bucky says brightly, looking themself over in the mirror one last time before heading out.

“J tell you Thor was heading in?” Steve smirks, falling into step just outside Bucky’s room. He elbows Bucky in the ribs playfully. “You finally gonna make a move?”

“Was thinkin’ about it,” Bucky answers. Steve laughs and claps them on the back, then peels off towards the kitchen, leaving Bucky alone as they head up to the roof. Bucky only has to wait a couple minutes before Thor touches down in a flash of lightning.

“Little one!” Thor booms, grinning jovially as he sweeps Bucky up into a hug. “How have you been in my absence?”

“Missing the only one around here who can braid worth a damn,” Bucky grins, letting Thor sweep them under his arm.

Thor snorts. “So your shield brother has not gotten any better, then.”

“Steve? Nah,” Bucky laughs as they walk towards the kitchen, “Doesn’t have the patience for it.”

Thor grins, reaching down to tug on a piece of Bucky’s hair. “All the better for me, then. It is a great honour to be allowed to braid one’s hair, and I take great pride and pleasure in knowing you allow me to do such a thing for you.”

“If you’re not busy later, you can braid them if you want,” Bucky offers, not letting their voice betray how much they’d like that. 

“That would be most wonderful!” Thor booms, grinning. “What is it you Midgardians say? It’s a date?” He gives one final tug to the stray piece of Bucky’s hair, releasing it just as the two of them enter the kitchen. Bucky hangs back a bit, watching as Thor slaps backs and gives crushing hugs.

“A little birdy tells me you have a date later,” Bucky hears from beside them. They turn their head to see Natasha smirking up at them, amusement dancing across her features. “Good for you.”

“A little birdy needs to keep his mouth shut before I shut it for him,” Bucky grumbles, glaring at Steve from across the room.

“Oh hush,” Natasha shushes, “You know he means well.”

“Road to hell,” Bucky mutters. “You’re all a bunch of busybodies.” Natasha pats their cheek and pushes off the wall, moving across the kitchen and settling in beside Clint, who’s barely awake and clutching the biggest mug Bucky’s ever seen like it’s the goddamn nectar of the gods. She smirks faintly at Bucky when she catches them watching, and Bucky scowls at her before directing their attention towards Thor’s gesturing hands as he tells some wild tale about his time on Asgard.

It’s nice to have Thor back.

* * *

Bucky has to hold back a groan as Thor’s hands run through her hair. “You should be the god of magic hands instead of thunder,” she mutters, eyes fluttering shut.

“I think you are about fifteen hundred years too late for that,” Thor chuckles. He starts to braid Bucky’s hair, delicately weaving the strands together.

“Tell me about Asgard,” Bucky says softly, leaning back between Thor’s legs.

“What would you like to know?”

“Tell me about...” Bucky hums thoughtfully. “Tell me about your family.”

Thor chuckles, fingers deftly moving around Bucky’s head. “My family... That is certainly something of which I could speak at length.”

“If you don’t want to,” Bucky says gently. “You don’t have to.”

“I think it would be good,” Thor tells her, “To speak of my family with you. My father, Odin, King of all Asgard and Chief of the Æsir is not a gentle man. He is stubborn and strong-willed and very often prefers to use his fists rather than his words.”

“I suppose the two of you got into many fights during your lifetime,” Bucky teases.

“We did not always have the best relationship,” Thor admits. “But I knew he meant well.”

“And your mother?”

“Frigga,” Thor says softly, his smile clear in his voice. “Kind, nurturing, beautiful... And more than willing to knock some sense into Loki and I when we got into trouble. Which happened a lot, mind. She was a warrior queen, willing to die for her people - but more importantly, willing to fight for them. She is the one who taught Loki about seidr, and more than a few times the palace shook with the force of my father’s shouts because of a trick played on him by the two of them.”

“She sounds lovely,” Bucky says.

“She was,” Thor says quietly. Bucky reaches back and squeezes Thor’s hand briefly.

“And Loki?”

Thor sighs. “Loki was my brother, sometimes.”

“Sometimes? What do you mean?”

“Sometimes Loki was my sister,” Thor says, finishing one side of Bucky’s head and moving to the other. “Loki had the power to change shapes to whoever he chose, and he often used that power to become my sister. Being the god of mischief, it came in handy a few times, I know.”

Bucky blinks in shock. Twisting around, she looks Thor in the eye and says, “There are people like me there? On Asgard?”

“Of course!” Thor says, looking surprised. “We often have people who are born into the wrong form and wish to become their true selves, and we have people like Loki who are adept at seidr that can enchant certain objects to allow that person to take the form they wish whenever they wish it.”

“And that’s... okay?” Bucky asks, eyes wide.

“It is more than okay, Bucky,” Thor says gently. “It is encouraged. Asgard is a warrior culture, and a warrior must be completely at peace with who they are to fight effectively. Of course, not all choose to fight, and that is perfectly acceptable.”

“Asgard sounds like a hell of a place,” Bucky says in awe. She settles back against the couch, resting between Thor’s legs comfortably.

Thor hums in agreement, hands still running through Bucky’s hair delicately. “I think you would like it there, little one. And Asgard would only be better if you came to visit.”

“I’d like that,” Bucky says softly. “As long as you promise to keep me company.”

“I would remain by your side as long as you wished,” Thor vows. “I would show you all the beauty that thrives on Asgard, made only more radiant by your presence.” Bucky blushes deeply, wanting to bury her face in her hands to hide it but unable to for fear of screwing up Thor’s braids. “There is no need to hide yourself from me, little one,” Thor says gently. “I only speak the truth, but I shall stop if it causes you discomfort.”

“It’s fine,” Bucky mumbles, “I’m just not used to it.”

Thor grins down at her. “Then we shall just have to fix that, little one, for I do not plan to ever stop speaking of your beauty.” He removes his hands from her hair and tilts her chin up. “There,” he says softly but firmly, “Beautiful as ever.”

* * *

“I don’t know what to do!” Bucky wails, burying his face into a pillow. “He’s just so nice and gorgeous and funny and _ugh_!”

“Sounds like you got it bad, Buck,” Steve says, snickering. 

Bucky lifts his head and scowls at him. “Don’t laugh at me, punk! This is serious!”

“Yeah, seriously _adorable_ ,” Clint chimes in, wandering into the room holding a literal jug of coffee. 

Bucky growls. “Shut it, Barton, or I’ll replace all the coffee in the Tower with decaf for a month.”

Clint gasps, holding the coffee jug to his chest. “You _wouldn’t_ ,” he hisses.

“Watch me,” Bucky says, narrowing his eyes. Clint backs away slowly, making it to the doorway before turning and bolting away.

“Why don’t you just ask him on a date?” Steve asks. “He’s got it just as bad for you as you do for him, y’know.”

“I’ve tried! Whenever I try to ask the question, my tongue gets tied in knots and I go red and I end up giving up,” Bucky moans. He rolls off the couch and lands on the floor with a thud, facedown. “I’m useless.”

“Aw, Buck,” Steve says sympathetically. He reaches down and pats Bucky’s head gently. “You’re not useless, you’re just out of practice.” Bucky groans again into the carpet.

“Bucky,” JARVIS says, interrupting his perfectly valid groan.

“Mngh,” he grunts.

“Prince Odinson wishes me to tell you that your smile is a more beautiful sight than that of the Bifrost, and every time he sees it his day is made better a thousandfold.”

Bucky sits up and waves his arms around, eyes wide as he stares at Steve. “That’s cute,” Steve says. Bucky groans again and flops back onto the carpet. “J, could you tell Thor that Bucky wishes to speak with him, please?”

“Of course, Captain Rogers,” JARVIS says pleasantly.

“What are you doing?” Bucky squeaks, bolting upright with a terrified look on his face. “I can’t talk to him! What am I even gonna say! Steve!”

“You can talk to him,” Steve says, pulling Bucky onto the couch beside him. “You’re gonna do great. Just say what you feel, Buck, and it’ll all work out.”

“I hate you,” Bucky grumbles.

“JARVIS said you wished to speak with me, little one?” Thor booms, striding towards them. “Ah, Steve! It does me good to see you happy on this day.”

Steve chuckles. “It’s good to see you too, Thor,” he says, clapping Thor on the back. “I’ll let you two talk.” He gives Bucky a thumbs up and walks out of the room grinning widely.

“Steve’s a dirty rotten traitor,” Bucky pouts, crossing his arms.

“Did you not wish to speak with me, then?” Thor asks, his face falling.

“No, I did!” Bucky blurts, hand shooting out and grabbing Thor’s wrist. “I just... I always get so tongue-tied around you.”

“Yes, that is a most unpleasant sensation,” Thor nods. “Loki would often play that trick on me when we were children, he found it most amusing. Was there something specific you wished to say to me?"

Bucky nods. He takes a deep breath. “Uh,” he says. “Would you. Maybe. Wanna get dinner. With me. Sometime. Together.” Cheeks bright red, Bucky slams his mouth shut before he can fuck this up even more.

“Is this what Midgardians call a date?” Thor asks. Still red, Bucky nods and Thor beams at him. “I would be honoured to go on a date with you, little one! I must confess, I have been trying to find an appropriate way to convey the strength of my feelings to you.”

“Wait, you _like_ me?” Bucky blurts, eyes wide. 

“Very much so,” Thor says solemnly, taking Bucky’s hand. “It would be the highest of honours if you chose to call me your beloved.”

Bucky squeaks again and turns even redder. “I would very much like that,” he says, voice coming out strangled. 

“And I very much like _you_ ,” Thor winks. The noise that comes out of Bucky’s mouth is something he will never admit to, but Thor just laughs and drops a gentle kiss on the top of Bucky’s head. “I look forward to hearing what other sorts of noises you make on our date, little one.”

It’s official. Bucky’s going to die. Of _feelings_. At least he’ll die happy.


End file.
